The purpose of this new core is to provide biostatistical consulting to any of the project investigators who need it. Activities supported under Core C have a threefold purpose; 1. To provide statistical consultation to the various project. 2. To foster innovative applications of mathematical and statistical analysis in support of project objectives; 3. To facilitate communication and data exchange between project investigators and with the Superfund Research program nationally.